Planned Romance
by Fleetstreet Ink
Summary: Axel and Light team up to devise plans to get the guy they're after, namely Roxas and L. Will the two semes gain the love of the two unknowing ukes? AxelXRoxas and LightXL, light/heavier Lemons AxelXRoxas is the lighter of the two
1. Chapter 1

A yaoi fic we all wrote! There's going to be 3 chapters and one short extra funny 4th chapter. The second and third chapters focus entirely on one couple. (2-AxelXRoxas, 3-LightXL) By the way it's our first lemon, we're not very umm "descriptive", but we get our (erotic) point across. Sorry XD had to add the erotic part.

Yaoi, Lemons-don't like don't read

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-The Planning  
It was the worst thunderstorm in the history of all of fanfiction-ville. The digital clock glowed 4 am and Axel was eating his breakfast. Axel took another delicate lick of his sea salt ice cream when Light smacked him in the back of the head.

"You can't eat ice-cream for breakfast!" A splatter of melted blue ice cream dripped onto Axel's cheek and drizzled down to his neck. "See," Light added as he bent over to lick the ice cream off Axel, suckling his neck for a moment or two.

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed and swatted Light away blushing. "You know I like Roxas, bloody Kira…" Light looked away stiffly shifting a stack of papers from hand to hand. "I can't help being distracted when you're shirtless."

"Huh?!" Axel looked down at his bare chest. "It's freaking hot! What do you  
expect me to wear?!" Light muttered something that sounded like nothing. But seemed to dismiss the topic.

"Ok, I've been looking over the plans you gave me last night Axel."

"Yeah? What did you think about the part with the cheese grater and *bleep* and then *bleep* and Roxas covered in melted marshmallow *bleep* and then I *bleep* with his *bleep* so hard he *bleep* on the gummi ship *bleep* sauna *bleep* sprinklers *bleep* ooh and when Mickey Mouse-

"I get the point Axel!! But how would we get L and Roxas to do all this?"

"Well of course we- wait L? I thought this was just Roxas. Light, Light, you naughty boy."

"Well I, um…." Light looked at the floor blushing. "Need to prove I'm not Kira? By umm…screwing L's brains out?"

"Hmm…" Axel thought, that's a new one. "Ok. That makes sense!"

"So I was thinking you could just" Then Light proceeded ramble for the next 6 minutes continuously until Axel interjected.

"Dude! I don't give a crap about L! What do I do to get with Roxas?!"

"Sheesh. Ok here I give a list of what to do." Light handed Axel a piece of paper written on it the black ink of a madman. Axel looked at the paper grinning bigger and bigger.

"It's PERFECT! See-ya!" Axel ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Chapter two! This one is all AxelXRoxas, more comedy and our first lemon. 0///0 Please review!

-------------

Chapter 2-Tasting Fire  
Axel snuck down the hallway of the KHDN hotel toward Roxas' hotel room, still shirtless wearing only his boxers and the skinny jeans he'd pulled on that morning. When he was outside the door he checked his list from Light again.

"I'll take this little flame, AND BURN DOWN THE DOOR WITH IT!... Jeez Light you have some weird ass dialogue on this thing." Pulling out a lighter, Axel bent towards the flame and blew on it making it grow and engulfing the door. Then he put the fire out before it burned the whole damn place down. Stepping over the ash that was the door, Axel made his way into Roxas' room. Obviously Roxas had added a personal touch because the place was lined with plushies, sea salt ice cream, pocky, and posters from Keyblade of the Month magazines.

"Wow."Axel stood a little dumbfounded until his eye caught the slumbering naked Roxas hugging a heartless plushie to his chest. "Grr…." Axel stormed over to the bed, ripped the plushie from his hands, burned it, and replaced it with, the AXEL PLUSHIIIEEE!

Axel took another step forward and tripped over a PS2, landing on top of Roxas waking him up. Axel's body was sprawled over Roxas', his lips crushed against his neck, his leg overlapping his, and his left hand landed on top of his umm…

"Ahhh!!!!" Roxas's eyes shot open. "Axel what the hell!? What are you doing in my room!? What happened to my door?! Why is your hand on my-"

"Well...I came to tell you you're air conditioners broken."

"What? Axel it's working fine!" Roxas growled. Axel blinked blankly, swung his arm around and made the conditioner burst into flame.

"Nope. It's not." Axel shrugged, enjoying the dominant feeling of being on top of Roxas' body.

"Ugh …now it's really hot." Roxas said in a whiney feeble tone, his large blue eyes gazing up at Axel who couldn't take the way Roxas was looking at him, after all this time.

"I…I can't take it anymore!!" Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders, "I love you dammit!" And he smothered his lips against Roxas' neck, licking and sucking, as a strangled moan escaped from Roxas' mouth. The two, tangled in blankets and each others bodies slid and fell off the bed Axel still in the top position. Axel breathed heavily closing his eyes briefly trying to sort out the burning that was spreading through his body. Roxas looked up at the man that had him pinned against the floor, sweating in the heat of the hotel room, his heart pounding and his breathing quick.

Roxas slowly brought his hands near Axel's face gently stroking his cheek briefly then ran his fingers through the tangles of Axel's flaming red hair. He twisted his body upward as Axel released his grip and gently nibbled on the man's ear and pressed his soft childlike lips to his ear and whispered "Axel...it's hot do you want me to take off your pants?"

Axel's eyes shot opened and the burning grew again as he replied "Yes," in a hoarse whisper. Roxas' fingers undid the button carefully and slid the zipper down slowly his heart still thumping.

"Roxas…" Roxas found that Axel was gently stroking his chest. "Can I…?" Axel looked at him his eyes screaming with desire. Roxas nodded and gave a small smile.

"You can…Axel." Axel's head lowered and his lips met Roxas' collar bone and he started to lick his body. His tongue left a thin trail of saliva as he opened his mouth wider to taste him. His tongue traveled down further until he reached one of Roxas' nipples that his mouth closed on and sucked.

"Axel!" Roxas resisted putting his hands on Axel's back trying to squirm away. "That, that…" His protests became moans of pleasure as Axel's wandering mouth moved on further down. "Axel it's so hot…Axel,"

Axel's head gently lifted up his green eyes meeting Roxas' as he leaned in closer to whisper crackling words to his soon to be lover. "Keep saying my name like that, and…I'll let you taste fire." Axel met his eyes for a moment and let his lips brush against Roxas' and kissed him, finally. His tongue licked the inside of Roxas' mouth like fire and wrapped his sweating arms around his waist.

Their bodies rubbed against each other as they kissed, their sweat mingling, and their flesh burning against the others. Then a crack of thunder interrupted them, their kiss broke, and Roxas jumped bumping himself against Axel's frame.

"What the hell was that!?" Roxas screeched wiping the strand of saliva that connected their mouths away.

"Hmm?" Axel's voice remained smooth prickling only with lust and curiosity. He shrugged slightly, "probably just thunder. But I like storms, let's check it out." He flashed a toothy grin and got to his feet. Roxas laid sprawled on the floor looking up at the man who had the window pane's shadows cast over him.

On the ground beside them lay Roxas' long leather coat which Axel quickly pick up.  
"You might want to put your coat on!" Axel exclaimed throwing the hood onto his messy spiked hair.  
"Oh….thanks…"Roxas said shyly as Axel swooped him into his muscular arms. He went out the window to the emergency exit stairs shielding Roxas against the rain until halfway through he jumped into the air. They fell down to the street the pair's hands intertwined. The wind and rain whipping around them as Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest, who placed his hands on Roxas' back.  
"Don't be frightened by the thunder!" Axel said smiling.  
"It's not the lightening! It's the fact we're falling, we're falling to our death!" screamed Roxas in horror!  
"Oh, we'll be fine short-cake!" comforted Axel while pressing combo attack green triangle button. Axel and Roxas joined hands twirling in the air as Roxas' coat blew off of him leaving with the passing wind. They landed perfectly and skipped over to the patch of grass over there. Axel pulled Roxas on top of him laughing and smiling up at his love. Roxas smiled then got a really cross look on his face, which caused Axel to worry. His Roxas could be scary when angry.

"Axel…" Roxas said slowly narrowing his eyes at Axel and leaning closer.

"Uh, yeah?" Axel said nervously.

"Don't call me short-cake." Roxas chuckled and kissed Axel letting Axel's tongue taste the flavor of this blonde "cake." Before long their kissed had intensified and the same feeling of heat from the hotel room returned to them. The heat radiated off them, cooled by the rain that made their bodies slip against each other.

Roxas gulped after one of their kisses broke, his tongue on fire, and looked guiltily at Axel. "Axel, this whole time I kept thinking of us….taking this…furth-…to the next level." He stumbled over his words blushing furiously with his eyes cast downward.

Axel cleared his throat lightly, blushing as well, flicking a strand of wet hair out of his eyes. "If you want to." Then he started to pull off his boxers.

"That was a little fast!" Roxas yelled. "I mean you didn't even think about it for a second!"

Axel shrugged a little and lunged close to Roxas his cheek on his shoulder. "Well I want to just as much as you do. Plus my little vanilla-head I've been looking at you're ahem this whole time anyway." Roxas blushed like crazy. I didn't even think of that!

Axel laughed and grinned, "You didn't even realize did you?" and he started to bite Roxas' neck gently growing more and more intense, leaving a love bite on his neck. While the rain drenched their bodies making their hands glide even more swiftly down ever nock and cranny of each others bodies and the breath was taken from with in them. The sound of unforgiving thunder drowned out their panting. The rain started to slow down but Roxas and Axel had just begun what they both were truly waiting for.  
Roxas' hesitant hands spread out and his fingertips traced his future lover's navel traveling down to between his legs, where Roxas gave Axel a gentle tug. Axel moaned lightly, his moan reaching Roxas' ears. Roxas closed his eyes and tugged again letting Axel's cries of joy grow louder. He got to his knees and came closer to Axel, who was sitting, his legs opened. Roxas let his … touch Axel's and felt ripples of bliss and temptation spread through his body. Their eyes were both shut as they let their … rub against each other unleashing more and more desire. Roxas stretched out and lay on top of Axel, the rain hitting his back, matching the tempo of their combined heart beats.

Deciding the bed would be more comfortable and a hell of a lot more private, Axel and Roxas returned to the bed room, and picked up where they left off.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"You gave me a hickey…"

Just then Mickey Mouse burst into the room. "Did someone say "Mickey?"

"NO!" Axel and Roxas yelled in unison. "GET OUT!"

"Mickeyyyy, give me my pants back." Complained a voice from the other room that sounded a lot like Riku's.

----------

Author's note: If you caught the death note joke you are 9 kinds of awesome and get a free digital pocky stick! Yes its usually cookie, im keeping it fresh XD


End file.
